Conventionally, communication devices are known which include wireless communication means as means for communicating with other nearby devices or Internet communication networks. Recently, on-board devices such as navigation devices which include the wireless communication means have been proposed in addition to information terminals such as personal computers, mobile phones, smartphones, and tablets.
There is not just one kind of wireless communication mode. There are a plurality of kinds of wireless communication modes such as, e.g., a mode like Wi-Fi (registered trademark) in which communication is performed via an access point (base unit, base station, or station) and a mode like Bluetooth (registered trademark) in which communication is performed directly between devices without via an access point. Wireless communication devices have also been proposed which can perform communications in a plurality of kinds of wireless communication modes. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-199160 (JP 2003-199160 A) proposes a wireless communication device that can perform communications in two kinds of wireless communication modes, namely a wireless LAN according to IEEE 802.11b and Bluetooth.